


With The Boys

by master_obi_wan_kenboneme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_obi_wan_kenboneme/pseuds/master_obi_wan_kenboneme
Summary: My gift for @marvelouslytreking for the @trekkingaroundasgard holiday exchange!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 6





	With The Boys

‘It’s final,’ I thought. ‘Fury and Coulson really are trying to kill me.’

The place was nice. A small cottage in the middle of nowhere, perfect for Bucky to cool down and for Steve and I to do some light recon work. It wasn’t easy getting Bucky to adjust to a normal life near a large city. Outings like these were common for him as they reminded him of his time in Wakanda and gave him an opportunity to cool his jets.

This time it likely wouldn’t remind him much of Wakanda. There was snow falling from the sky in scant flurries and a thin layer of ice coating the top of the pond on the property. I had brought my record player and a few vinyl; hoping to fulfill whatever was left of my childhood dreams to dance with pretty men near a warm fire. We had argued the entire time over what to listen to on the way out to the cabin. I insisted upon Frank Sinatra holiday music, while Steve wanted Led Zeppelin. Bucky, strangely enough, had become obsessed with Post Malone, blaming Clint for his strange fascination with rap.

“Look, Buck. I know you want to impress your boyfriend but if you play Circles one more time I’m going to take away your phone.”  
“Steve! C’mon, it’s so good. You’re just weird.”

I ended up winning and we listened to Frank Sinatra’s sweet crooning for the rest of the ride. Bucky grumbled the whole time, complaining that Clint couldn’t be there and the two of us had to come instead.

“You need to get along with people other than Clint, you know?” Steve asked as he was parking the old Volkswagen in the driveway.

“I know, Steve. It’s hard,” Bucky said quietly. Steve clapped him on the back as Bucky was lifting our luggage out of the car. I carried my bag up to the door and opened it, a fire on the hearth warming the room and a decorated tree lighting it.

“Thanks Tony,” I mumbled under my breath. FRIDAY’s voice emerged from a speaker in the ceiling.

“Good afternoon, Agent (L/N), Captain Rogers, and Sergeant Barnes. Rooms have been prepared for each of you.”

I followed the light on the floor that lit a path down a hall. It took me to a small but cozy room; an old radiator under a window that I’m sure Tony had fixed to be electric, a full sized bed with lots of throw pillows and blankets, and a few shelves full of little holiday-themed figurines and objects. Gently I set down my records and the player on the bedside table and moved my clothes into the dresser. I heard a creak near my doorway and turned to see Steve leaning against the frame.

“You settling in okay?”

I smiled slightly. “I am, how’s Bucky?”

“Still pissy that Clint isn’t here, but he’ll live,” he said. I saw his blue eyes shift slightly, and his   
hand came up to rub the back of his neck. 

“Look, um, I’m not sure if you do this but I thought it would be nice to… to eat together tomorrow. And I, uh, I brought gifts for the two of you but it’s defini-” I cut him off.

“Steve, you big dork, of course we’re going to eat together. And I brought presents, too. We can put them under the tree.”

He smiled and nodded, stepping out of my room again. I looked at the two gifts I had brought for the men: a few handmade pairs of leather gloves for Bucky because his cloth ones keep getting ruined whenever he goes out in the snow or accidentally tears them on his metal arm, and a new pair of motorcycle boots for Steve because his were rather torn up. They were both wrapped in plain brown paper and twine, because Tony had a huge thing about recycling. I placed both gifts on the shelf and unpacked the rest of what I brought.

The sweaters and pants were already folded and I easily stored them in the dresser while I hung the various outerwear I brought in the closet. Steve was knocking around in the kitchen and I heard Bucky trying to figure out the TV. Emerging from my room, I told FRIDAY to turn off the lights I left on as I strode to the kitchen. 

“What’s for dinner?” I asked aloud, grabbing a handful of pretzels from the bowl Bucky had set on the counter earlier.

“I was thinking pasta with alfredo,” Steve said, stirring the noodles in the large pot in front of him. I nodded, heading to the couch. Bucky handed me the remote, obviously frustrated with himself. He had managed to get to Netflix, so I turned on Home Alone. Soon, Steve joined us with dinner.

\--------------------

I snuck out of my room, gifts in my arms and socks on my feet as to try and not wake the two soldiers asleep in their respective rooms. Steve startled me when I turned the corner to the living room; he was standing and admiring the tree.

“You know, it’s been so long since I’ve had a good Christmas.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ever since I got out of the ice it seemed like it was just another day, missions and fighting and killing.”

I hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe it’ll be better this year,” I said as I crouched to place the gifts under the tree. Steve stretched out his arm and I tucked myself underneath it, his body warm and solid against mine.

We stood, looking at the tree and other decorations until the sun peeked over the horizon. 

\--------------------

I woke to the smell of coffee wafting from the kitchen. 

“Good morning, sleepyheads,” Bucky said as he walked into the living room where Steve and I had fallen asleep. The man passed us both a mug of the steaming liquid along with the gifts he got for them.

I opened a box of vinyl from Steve; records from both new and old albums that I hadn’t been able to find before. From Bucky came two thick knit sweaters, a dark green and a light peach color. I thanked both men profusely and watched happily as they both opened their gifts. When the fire was burning and all of the gift wrap had been properly recycled, I was snuggled up to Steve as Bucky made lunch in the kitchen. 

“You know, (Y/N), I know you said that you had wanted to learn to dance, and, well I was wondering if…” Steve trailed off.

“Of course, Sevie,” I said with a soft smile on my face. Steve stood and extended his hands toward me, folding me in his arms as a new song started playing for my record player. He swayed us back and forth as I buried my face in his shoulder, basking in his warmth and his earthy smell. Snow fell outside and the fire burned and Steve held me.

And life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell at me on [tumblr](http://master-obi-wan-kenboneme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
